Still Breathing
by QueenDuranie
Summary: After being shunned by Vash, Meryl begins falling apart at the seams...many miles away Vash is feeling the same. Wolfwood and Millie conspire to get the two back together. But their good intentions open a whole new can of sandworms.


_**Trigun Fan Fic-**_"_**Still Breathing"**_

**Chapter 1**

Miles and Miles of sand….Why did I decide on this silly folly?

Meryl sighed and leaned her head against the window of the bus as it sped across the endless sea of sand.

Millie hummed absentmindedly as she read from an old dog-eared book.

It was peaceful back at the piece of land that Millie had inherited from one of her many relatives. They've just started to lay the foundation for a house. Millie was hoping to make a true home with children and a husband in the future. Where does that leave me?

Meryl hated these dark thoughts of loneliness that crept into her mind and slashed at her heart. Maybe that is why I throw myself into my work so wholeheartedly to fill the void.

Meryl began to read the paperwork in the folder on her lap but her eyes kept on looking at the same name over and over again. She closed her eyes but it was of no use the name was burning red behind her closed eyelids…..Vash the Stampede.

**Chapter 2**

If there was ever a forgotten place it was here and the founders named it right, No Where.

Only a handful of buildings of stone made up the town, if you'd even call it that. I'd call it Hell. The reason the buildings had to be made of stone is the heat would cause anything made of wood to burst into flame. And at night the temperature would plummet till it felt like your skin would turn to ice if you were outside. But the buildings held the heat of the sun throughout the dark cold nights and kept the occupants warm and surprisingly comfortable. Wolfwood just couldn't wrap his mind around the thought that anyone would actually want to call this place home. Never mind, why the hell was HE there. He drank the whiskey and poured himself another. At least this town had a saloon, but they all seemed to, with the same kind of spirits to make anyone forget their woes should they choose, or allow them to wallow in the darkness in their souls. He shot back the glass swallowing the contents in one gulp, allowing the warmth to fill his body and his mind to swim freely in the intoxicating after effect. The guilty feeling that he was trying to vanquish was still there gnawing at his conscience. Why did he send that message? It was true that he missed Millie she had this gift to bring laughter and light to the darkest places of his soul. No one ever could do that before her, and he cherished it. But why write to her and bring her to this desolate place? To comfort his ego? No…..of course not, she did mean something to him and there are always places for other comforts in these towns and that's not why he wrote the letter. Millie and he corresponded quite regularly…well, she did and somehow she always knew where he was or where he was headed. That girl was a lot smarter than people will give her credit for. There was always a letter waiting for "Mr. Priest". He smiled at the pet name she had for him. She always had news about her and Meryl and always inquired about "Mr. Vash". In her last letter he knew that she would pack up and cart Meryl and herself out to this desolate wasteland. Because she always wants to help and make people happy no matter the cost or discomfort to herself, it's so rare to find those qualities in a person especially on this god-forsaken planet. Vash would scream at him for bringing the girls out here but at least it would snap him out of the rut he was in. Wolfwood looked over into the darkened corner table at which Vash sat the lantern light glistening off of his yellow glasses as he stared off into nothing. Vash had been acting moody for quite sometime but as of late he just wanted to cut himself off to all living things. Which was so unlike him? He no longer smiled at the young children who gathered around him. He even had the nerve to attempt to shut me out of his life. He was not pleased to have me show up out of the blue. But it would be a matter of time before he cracked and let me know what was eating at him. And he knew that Meryl was feeling the same. According to Millie she had been a real machine at work, hardly sleeping and going through her old Vash case files, typing and re-typing reports until her fingers bled. Millie had even caught her crying when she thought no one was looking. It became clear to Millie and Wolfwood they had to get the both of them together again before they self-destructed. It wasn't a matchmaking scheme, no, not at all. It just seemed that they both filled a void in each other's souls, completing one another in some mysterious way. That's why he wrote to Millie about Vash's strange behavior and made sure she knew which direction they were headed, even though he knew instinctively Millie could already guess. Wolfwood put the cork back in to the top of the bottle of whiskey. He looked at the half emptied bottle, well Millie wouldn't be happy with him if he met her with a hangover when the bus arrived the next day. In her skewed perspective she would be mad that he got drunk without her. He took the bottle and head over to Vash's table, he placed the bottle down. "Here, you can use this more than me. I'm heading to bed." Vash grabbed Wolfwood's wrist, "Take it with you, I'm not going to touch it."

"Fine," Wolfwood picked up the bottle, "Just trying to be hospitable. I'll see you in the morning." Wolfwood walked to the staircase near the bar that lead up to the guestrooms that they had rented for their short stay.

**Chapter 3**

Meryl awoke to Millie pulling on her arm. "Huh? What's wrong Millie?"

"Nothing...We're here!" Millie was excitedly clapping her hands.

Meryl looked out of the window and saw the now familiar sight of miles and miles of sand and now and then a protruding rock in the early dawn light. "Where are we?" Meryl asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"No Where, Silly" Millie answered.

"I can see that." Meryl sighed and pointed out the window at the emptiness outside.

"No….No Where." Millie pointed out towards the front of the bus. Meryl could see the outline of what appeared to be a small grouping of rocks in the distance. Meryl's heart raced a little, she knew that Vash was there. But this was business. It was her duty to the company to keep an eye on Vash and make sure that he didn't cause any substantial damage. Even though the reward on his head was called off, it didn't stop him from getting into trouble with people who didn't get news as quick as some and other who just believed it to be a lie by people to throw them off the trail so they can collect the bounty. That man was a magnet for all sorts of problems and unfortunately Meryl knew there was going to be a time when she was going to be caught up in the middle with no way out. But she would be ready when the time came, or at least she hoped.

It took quite some time to reach the town on the horizon. Meryl and Millie were the only two passengers to disembark. The other passengers watched them with puzzled looks on their faces, wondering what two young women were doing going to such an unpleasant looking town as No Where. There was no one on the street, which was understandable with the blazing sun bearing down and it was only mid-morning. Millie and Meryl headed to the Saloon, with Millie practically running. They entered the Saloon and waited for their eyes to adjust to the darkness from the bright sun of outside. Meryl looked around hoping to see Vash's familiar red jacket, spiked hair and stupid grin. But other than the barkeep there was one person in the bar and that person was now getting nearly crushed to death by Millie's hug. Meryl walked over to the bar and requested a room. "Lucky for you one just opened this morning. We don't have many visitors here." Meryl didn't even listen, she put her money on the bar and took the key and went up the stairs. Leaving Millie and Wolfwood alone to talk and get reacquainted. She unlocked the door and put her bag down by the small table by the only window in the room. She knew who the last occupant of the room was. She could still catch the faint smell of oil and gunpowder. She pulled out her typewriter and set it up on the tiny desk and began to type, hitting each key like they were her personal enemies. The words that appeared on the paper became blurry through the tears that filled her eyes. Stop crying! She told herself angrily. It's not like he was her boyfriend or anything. He was her assignment, a way for her to pay the bills. It wasn't like she volunteered. OK, maybe that wasn't exactly the truth. In fact she highly doubted that the main office even knew she was here. She called her own number this time after all, she knew she was the expert in this matter and the main office would appreciate her willingness to help when they did find out. I mean how dare they force her to go on vacation, taking her off of Vash's trail. She thrived on stress and danger, without it she was nothing but an empty boring shell. She ripped the paper out of the typewriter and tore it in half, grabbed a parasol out of her luggage and stormed out of the room back down to the saloon. She slammed down some money on the bar, "Give me a bottle of anything." The bartender took a bottle of brown liquid and handed it to her along with a glass. Meryl grabbed the bottle and stormed out the door. Millie and Wolfwood watched in surprised silence.

"Meryl, Wait!" Millie stood up and ran off after her.

Meryl stood still in the middle of the hot abandoned street, the parasol opened over her head offering a little protection from the blazing sun.

"Millie, please. I need sometime alone. I'm going for a walk.", Meryl said quietly.

Millie stopped, "But Meryl…"

"It's O.K., Millie. I'll be fine." She forced a smile. "Really, I just need to clear my head after that long ride. Don't worry about me. I'll be back before you know it."

Meryl walked down the street and vanished in the waves of heat radiating from the ground.

Millie stood alone feeling helpless for what felt like an eternity, a strong hand clasped her shoulder, snapping her out of her misery. She turned and gasped.

"MR. VASH!"

**Chapter 4**

She knew this was the most foolish thing she has ever done. But she just couldn't think straight, her mind was filled with thoughts and images of Vash, especially the last time they saw each other. The words still filled her ears and echoed in her head. Leave me alone, just Go Away! He screamed those words at her and the look in his eyes was so fierce. It would have been kinder if he had shot her straight through her heart. The tears started to well up in her eyes again and this time she didn't stop them. There was no one out here to see or hear her weep. She had walked for what seemed like miles the hot sun and sand her only companions. Once she did try to take a drink from the bottle she purchased but the amber liquid did nothing but burn her throat. How people could drink that stuff was beyond her? She had tucked it into one of the many hidden pocket of her cape. She'll give it to Millie later as a way of saying sorry. I was silly to come all the way to No Where, what am I going to say to Vash? I have to follow you, without you I'm nothing. He would think she was obsessed with him…and he would be right. She never thought that she would fall so hard for such a man, one minute he was a lovable goofball and the next a target capable of drawing down the forces of mass destruction upon his head and those around him. But it was his smile that warmed her heart on those long, lonely nights on the road and the thoughts of his innocent boyish ways that made her smile. Now those images and thoughts hurt. She closed her parasol and sat in the shadow of a large rock and allowed the sorrow to overtake her.

**Chapter 5**

"Where's Meryl?" Vash asked Millie.

"Oh, Mr. Vash. Meryl hasn't been herself since the last time we saw you. She said she needed time alone and went for a walk. I'm worried about her." Millie grabbed Vash by the shoulders and shook him, "Please, you have to find her!"

Wolfwood came out of the saloon with two canteens in his hand. He handed them to Vash. "You heard the lady. Go find her."  
Vash took the canteens and slung them over his shoulder and headed down the street, without a word.

Wolfwood lead Millie back into the saloon.

"Don't worry. We'll give them sometime together to work things out."

"Oh, I do hope they do." Millie buried her face into Wolfwood's chest and cried.

**Chapter 6**

Vash could pick up traces of Meryl's footprints in the sand. Thank goodness there wasn't a breeze otherwise it would have been hopeless. It was impossible to see off into the distance, the heat radiating off the sand caused the horizon to become an illusion of a vast lake of blue water. She really must have been upset with him to do something this foolhardy. Thinking back on their last meeting caused the feeling of guilt that had been eating at him to rise to the surface. He had no choice. He knew the danger that he was putting the girls in and he knew that Knives would have no problem using them against him. Vash couldn't face the thought of losing Meryl like he lost Rem. In so many ways Meryl resembled Rem in her actions and words and through her he was able to remember the good times and face the fact that she was gone. He tried to ditch the girls but they kept popping up, he tried to explain to them the facts, yet they wouldn't abandon him. This last time he was brutal and yelled at Meryl, he said such awful things to her and caused her to cry. It broke his heart to see the tears but he stayed strong and walked off never turning back, knowing that if he did he would gather her in his arms and wipe the tears from her eyes. He had been haunted by his actions and tried to escape the feelings that tore at him. He knew there was going to be a showdown and people were going to die if he wasn't careful. But the same three companions seem to always be there, Wolfwood, Millie and Meryl. They were unwilling to back down even when the odds were stacked against them and would defend him to the bitter end. How could he live if it came down to that? It would be unbearable. What was he going to say when he did find her? Should he apologize or drag her back, throw all three of them on the next transport out of town and head out on his own like he originally planned? A faint sound in the distance caught his attention. He recognized it instantly. Gunfire…and it was coming from the same direction that Meryl went. Vash had heard that there were renegade gangs that had hiding places out here. He drew his glasses out of his pocket and slid them on and ran as fast as he could towards the direction of the noise, hoping to make it in time to save Meryl.

Vash heard Meryl's derringers open fire, but he couldn't tell who or how many people she was shooting at. She seemed to be pinned behind a rather large rock. Vash crept slowly careful not to draw attention, which is kind of hard to do when you are wearing a bright red jacket in a desert. He heard Meryl scream followed by another round of shots.

He dashed behind the rock with his gun drawn to find himself looking down the barrel of one of Meryl's guns. "Don't shoot!" They both yelled simultaneously.

Vash wasn't the only one who heard the gunfire. Gorey, better known out here as the Scorpion, was looking through the sight of his rifle. He knew that today was going to be his lucky day. He didn't expect to find his target so easily accessible. He began to crawl closer, careful to stay out of sight.

**Chapter 7**

There was an uncomfortable silence. Meryl was the first to break it.

"I thought you had gone."

"I did, but I came back."

"oh…I.." Meryl held back the tears that she could feel filling her eyes, "I've been practicing. It's a dangerous world and a girl has to take care of herself."

She turned away and began to reload her derringer knowing that if she looked at Vash's face she would break down.

She could feel Vash walk up behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders. Vash could feel Meryl shudder under his touch. "I'm sorry." He said his voice barely above a whisper.

Meryl pulled away, the tears streaming down her cheeks. "What, for interrupting my practice?" She snapped the derringer in her hand closed.

"No." Vash turned away knowing that she didn't want him to see her tears, "For pushing you away. Please forgive me."

Meryl leaned her head against the rock. What could she say? She wanted to forgive him and run into his arms. But he had hurt her so deeply. She turned back towards Vash to find him kneeling down before her looking toward the ground, "Please." He said again.

Something caught her attention, something shining in the sun not too far away from where they were. It was as some natural instinct took over her body, she knew what it was. She had seen the same thing before, the sight on the gun of a sniper. She knew that Vash was the target, he always was. It was odd. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. Her pushing Vash out of the way and firing in the direction of the sniper. It was as if she had acquired super human sight, she could see the beads of sweat on the sniper's forehead. She knew she had hit her mark as the man's head bent back with a horrible jerk. But she also knew that the sniper had not missed although he may not have hit his intended target.

It all happened so quick, Vash thought Meryl was angry with him when she pushed him to the ground and discharged her weapon, but there was something odd, the shot was much louder than usual and it seemed like there was an echo. Vash stood up and brushed the sand from his coat and turned toward Meryl. She stood there, her derringer still smoking, her breathing hard, as if she just ran a long way. She was staring off into the distance there he could see the unmoving form of a man. Meryl dropped her derringer to the sand.  
"Meryl?" Vash walked towards her.

She didn't turn. She found it quite peculiar, it didn't hurt at first, she knew she had been shot she could feel the bullet pierce the skin on her right shoulder and tell that that her shoulder blade stopped the bullet from leaving her body. Even when the blood started to flow her thoughts were about how it was going to spoil her perfectly starched clean white blouse. She knew she dropped her gun she didn't want to get blood on it as well and cause it to rust. Where was Vash? She knew he would be angry with her for killing the sniper.

"Meryl? Are you OK?"

She could hear Vash's voice but he seemed so far away. I'd better sit down. I'll have a long way to walk later.

Meryl's knees buckled, Vash caught her in his arms.

"MERYL!" He screamed.

It was as if she was seeing him through a thick mist. "Vash, please don't hate me for what I did." The words seemed so heavy coming out of her mouth, "I didn't intend to kill him."

"Shhh…Save your strength."

She grimaced in pain; her shoulder felt like it was being ripped from her body.

Vash knew he had to do something and fast. Otherwise Meryl was going to bleed to death in his arms. He set her down gently and propped her back against the rock. He then untied the cloak from her neck and carefully removed it. He knew that she was always prepared for any situation, she had cared for his wounds many time in the past. He went through the hidden pockets, if he wasn't in such a hurry he would have been amazed at how many there were and what they contained. But he knew what he was searching for. He did find the bottle of whiskey she was saving for Millie and put it aside. Finally he found it, Meryl's first aid kit. He removed his red jacket and gloves and opened the kit.

It was small but well stocked with bandages. He found a pair of tweezers. Perfect.

He rolled his jacket up and spread Meryl's cloak on the sand. The blazing hot suns were starting to set and he knew he didn't have much time before it would be dark.

He went over to where Meryl sat. Her brow was covered in sweat and her eyes glassy but she still seemed to be aware of his presence.

"Meryl." He said kneeling down beside her, "I have to remove the bullet and stop the bleeding."

"I'll be fine. It only looks bad." She tried to stand up, her left arm holding her injured right arm to keep it from dangling. The world began to spin and she fell back against the rock and tried not to cry out in pain.

"You've taken care of me so many times in the past, it's time for me to return the favor.", Vash whispered as he picked her up and laid her on her cloak and rested her head upon his red jacket.

He grabbed a canteen and lifted her head, "Here, drink." She took a few sips of the water.

Vash took a knife out of his boot and used it to cut though Meryl's shirt to reveal the entry wound.

He then took the bottle of whiskey and opened it.

"Meryl, I'm sorry. But this is going to hurt. You scream and swear as loud as you want."

The first drop of whiskey hit her shoulder. It felt as if Vash was pouring pure brimstone into her body. She wanted to scream but held it in and gritted her teeth until she thought her jaw would break. Soon the pain got the upper hand and she allowed herself to be engulfed by the darkness.

Vash poured some of the whiskey on to the tweezers and then proceeded to gently insert them into the wound. The many years of practice made his hand extremely steady and it also didn't hurt that he had seen the same procedure done many times before. He felt the bullet touch the end of the tweezers. He carefully grabbed on to the bullet and guided it out. He looked at the blood-covered piece of metal and put it and the tweezers on the lid of the first aid kit. He could tell it was bad, the bullet had shattered the bone and one of the fragments must have sliced through a vein. He began bandaging Meryl's shoulder as tight as he dared hoping the pressure would stop the bleeding and made a makeshift sling for her arm. The suns were quickly sinking behind the horizon. Vash knew that he shouldn't move her. She was very weak, her breathing was slow and shallow and the long trek back into town could kill her. But he also knew how cold the nights were out here and there was no way to build a fire. He was left with no choice he had to get her back into town.

**Chapter 8**

Millie stood in front of the saloon watching the sunset hoping to see Meryl and Vash walk back into town. The few residents of the town were out doing chores and a few kids were playing kick ball down the street. The temperature was actually quite pleasant. Wolfwood leaned against a nearby wall and smoked a cigarette. "Millie don't worry, they'll be back soon. Maybe they lost track of time." He hoped that they were able to work out their differences, whatever they were and everything would be back to normal. "I'm sorry. I just feel like something's not right." Millie said wringing her hands.

**Chapter 9**

Vash wrapped the bloody bullet in a piece of bandage and placed in his pocket and packed away the rest of the first aid kit. He gently removed his jacket from under Meryl's head and put it on. He then wrapped her in her cloak as best as he could to keep her warm and lifted her in his arms and started to follow their trail back to town. After sometime Meryl opened her eyes, the whole world around her seemed to be on fire. The sky was red and she felt like the flames were consuming her. 'Am I dead? Is this Hell?' She looked up into Vash's face his greenish blue eyes looking off in the distance. She could hear his heart beating; her own seemed so quiet for being so close to the man she cared so deeply for. He looked down at her and stopped.

"Hey there." he said as he knelt down, laying her on the ground.

He took one of the canteens, opened it and pressed it to her lips.

The water was so cool but she could only manage to swallow very little. She felt so tired. Vash drank deeply and then he dampened a piece of cloth and sealed up the canteen. Meryl recognized it, it was her handkerchief. She had given it to Vash so long ago when he was brutally beaten by a man he was trying to save.

"We can only rest here for a moment." He pressed the cloth to her forehead.

The breeze started to pick up as the cold evening air began to pour in.

"Vash….", her voice just barely a whisper.

Vash leaned close to hear what she had to say.

"Take care of yourself, Vash.", then with her last ounce of strength and willpower Meryl wrapped her good arm around Vash's neck and pressed her lips against his. He embraced her and returned the kiss, it lasted but a moment, and he felt her body go limp in his arms.

Those words brought back the last words that Rem had said to him before she was killed.

Tears started to stream down Vash's face, "I'm not going to lose you, Meryl." He lifted her up and wrapped her in his jacket close to his body to keep her from the wind and sand and continued his way towards the town. The wind blowing was hard and cold but he didn't notice. He concentrated on making sure they were heading in the right direction as the wind constantly changed the landscape.

**Chapter 10**

Millie was inconsolable when the fiery sunset finally gave way to the cold darkness of night. Wolfwood had all he could do to keep her from running out to find Vash and Meryl. He was getting pretty worried as well. He knew Vash was aware of how dangerous it was to be out at night. The wind began to howl outside sounding like a runaway sand steamer. But they had no idea where to start to look and they would be of no use to anyone if they both got lost. Millie pressed her face against the window in Wolfwood's room straining to pick up any glimpse of life on the horizon. She had a lantern burning bright next to her in the hopes that its light would help Meryl and Vash find their way back to the town. Wolfwood poured her a glass of whiskey and brought it over to her. "Here drink this, it'll keep you warm."

"Does that mean we are going to go look for them?" Millie looked hopefully at Wolfwood.

He sighed, "Just drink like a good girl."

Millie shot back the brown liquid, swallowed it in one gulp and handed the glass back to Wolfwood. She got up and walked towards the door to take her jacket from the hook.

The room seemed to tilt on its own and she swayed trying to keep her balance. Wolfwood guided her to the bed and laid her down.

"Trust me it's for your own good." He said and kissed her on her forehead.

He listened to her breath gently as she went to sleep.

"At least one of us will get a good night's sleep." He muttered under his breath as he grabbed his coat and closed the door behind him.

He hated himself for having to drug Millie but he would hate himself even more if he placed her into danger. The bar had very few occupants. But each of them turned to watch him leave the bar and head off into the cold night.

**Chapter 11**

The wind stopped almost as suddenly as it started and the fifth moon rose high in the sky. Vash was thankful for the first time since the famous "fifth moon incident" to see it. Usually seeing the scar that he created with his angel arm frightened him, but tonight its light was helping him see the way. Now that the winds stopped it became eerily quiet. The only sound was the crunching of the sand under his feet and the sound of his heartbeat ringing in his ears. He could feel the heat radiating off of Meryl's body, she was burning with fever. His face was also burning, stinging from the icy wind and sand beating against his skin and his arms were starting to cramp from holding Meryl in one position for so long. But he knew time was of the essence. His eyes constantly scanned the horizon for any sign of the town. He wasn't going to give up. He kept on thinking about Meryl and Rem. The time they both stepped in front of a drawn weapon to calmly get the person behind the trigger to lower it and avoid a deadly outcome. Memories of sitting next to each of them, discussing life and the world around them or just saying nothing at all and enjoying each other's company. Memories of Rem and Meryl's smile and laughter, both so different, yet the same in spirit and heart, filled his mind. A light moving in the distance caught his eye. Vash could hear the sound of an engine. In the light of the moons he saw an old pickup truck racing through the desert sand. His heart leap in his chest as it headed towards them. It didn't take long to close the distance. A familiar face was behind the wheel. The truck stopped in front of Vash.

"Need a ride?" Wolfwood smiled as he hung his head out the driver's side window.

Wolfwood's smile quickly faded when he saw the look of anguish in Vash's eyes and Meryl being carried.

Wolfwood got out and opened the passenger's side door for Vash.

Vash slowly got into the truck, careful not to move Meryl too much.

Wolfwood closed the door and rushed back to the driver's side and put the truck into drive and stepped on the gas and headed back towards town.

"What happened?" Wolfwood asked trying to keep the ride as smooth as possible.

"There was a sniper, Meryl was hit." Vash said his voice trembling, "I was able to get the bullet out but… I never got to tell her…" His voice broke as the tears started to fall from his eyes.

"Stop talking like that! You'll be able to tell her whatever you want. We'll find a doctor when we get back into town and she'll be fine before you know it." Wolfwood scolded Vash.

"What happened to the sniper? Is he still out there?"

"Meryl shot him dead."

The town was in clear view.

"Where's Millie?" Vash asked.

"Funny thing about that…"

**Chapter 12**

Wolfwood stopped the truck in front of the Saloon.

"Take her up to her room and I'll go and get the doctor." Wolfwood wasn't sure if Vash heard him as he rushed into the saloon and up the stairs.

"Where can I find a Doctor?" Wolfwood asked the bartender.

"We really don't have one. There is a woman a couple of houses over who used to be married to one, she helps out whenever anyone get sick."

Wolfwood rushed back out into the night and headed to the house and knocked loudly on the door.

It seemed like forever before a little elderly woman answered the door.

"Please Ma'am. A friend of mine has been shot and she needs desperate medical attention." Wolfwood pleaded to the woman.

"I don't know of what use I can be, but I'll see what I can do. Wait here." She closed the door and returned after a brief moment with an old black bag.

Wolfwood lead her to the saloon and up to the room.

Vash had laid Meryl on the bed; he had taken off his red jacket, which Wolfwood was grateful for. They didn't need the woman to be frightened off by Vash's reputation.

The woman placed the black bag on the table next to Meryl's typewriter and opened it.

She then went over to see Meryl; Vash was sitting on a chair next to the bed holding Meryl's small smooth hand in his large scarred ones.

Vash didn't seem to notice that he wasn't the only one in the room.

The woman cleared her throat to get his attention.

Vash turned to look at her.

"Excuse me son. I would like to examine the patient in private. Now, if you two gentlemen don't mind."

Vash seemed very reluctant to leave.

"And I would also appreciate it if you would please fetch me some water, both boiling hot as well as cold."

She placed her hand on Vash's shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll do my best. My husband had taught me well."

Vash reluctantly let go of Meryl's hand. He stood up and left with Wolfwood.

"AND be sure to knock when you bring the water back up."

**Chapter 13**

To watch Vash stoke the coal stove in the small kitchen of the saloon you would think that he was stoking the fires of hell. Wolfwood was a bit concerned that the kettles and pans of water would melt to the cast iron of the stove. Wolfwood decided that it would be best to get out of Vash's way for a while before he got himself scalded.

It was very lucky that the saloon had a well located underneath it. It seems that there was a source of water deep, deep underground that kept the people out here alive. It was something that they didn't like to mention to keep it safe from people who may want to make a profit from it and destroy their small town. Vash brought up the first batch of water and knocked on the door. The woman opened it up and took the kettle from Vash's hand and told him to wait. She opened the door again and took the pitcher of cold water. Vash looked into the room he saw Meryl's bloodstained clothes laying in a heap on the floor.

"I'll need another basin.", the woman said as she closed the door.

Vash went across the hall to where Wolfwood was staying and quietly opened the door.

Millie was still sleeping soundly. He went over to the table and picked up the basin. He took one last look at Millie, how was he going to break the news to her, if Meryl…. He didn't let his thoughts go any further and closed the door behind him.

He knocked again on the door and the woman opened it and took the basin from him.

She then handed him the pile of bloody clothes and bandages he had seen on the floor earlier.

"Go downstairs and burn these, there's no amount of washing and mending that would make those wearable again. I'll be down soon." The woman said as she closed the door again.

Vash went downstairs to the kitchen and opened the door to the stove and stuffed the pile into the flames and watch them burn. Meryl would be mad. He knew she took great pride in her appearance as a representative of the Bernardelli Insurance Company. How many times did she cheerful say those words and magically make a box of donuts appear from nowhere. Vash smiled at the thought of her getting angry as he gobbled down the donuts that were not necessarily meant for him. He never did let her know how much he appreciated everything she did for him. Vash went back into the darken saloon, the bartender had gone to bed and the only person there now was Wolfwood smoking a cigarette and having a drink.

Wolfwood pushed the chair opposite him with his foot for Vash to sit on.

Vash took the seat and kept an eye on the stairs hoping that the woman would come down to let them know Meryl would be alright.

Wolfwood poured Vash a glass of what he was drinking.

Vash took it in his hand but didn't drink it.

"Don't worry, Vash." Wolfwood took a sip of his drink. "I'm sure she'll be fine. That Meryl is one tough little gal."

Vash turned to look at him. "This is why I didn't want her to follow me. If she…If something happens to her it's my fault."

"Vash it's not your fault. You didn't pull the trigger. It's life, fate, destiny….blame whatever you want. But it's not YOUR fault." Wolfwood's voice was strong but kind.

"And…It's not always about you." Wolfwood reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and slid it across the table to Vash.

Vash took it and unfolded it, his eyes raced over the words and the sketch of Meryl, "But why!" He crushed the paper in his fist in anger. "How did you get this?" Vash looked at Wolfwood his eyes blazed with fury.

"Calm down. I didn't want to get in your way so I took the truck back out to see if I could find the body of the man who shot Meryl. It was easier than I thought." Wolfwood was going to mention the scavenging animals that lead him there but decided not to.

"I found that in his pocket." Wolfwood took another sip and thought of the money that he also found, obviously an advance on the job. The money would help cover the medical expenses and if there was any leftover it would go to the poor orphans.

"Now as I see it. You just saved her life. If you didn't show up he would have killed her right then and there. Or heavens forbid done something even more cruel and vile." Wolfwood leaned back in his chair and took a long drag off his cigarette. "It seems to me you're her lucky charm. And I hate to say it assassins are like rodents, if you see one you know there are more just hiding in the dark corners waiting till the coast is clear. Now the question is will you be there to protect her in her time of need?"

Wolfwood looked at Vash, the fist with the crumpled contract on Meryl's life trembled.

"I don't know who this B.K. is but I can assure you when I find him I'll make him pay." Vash's look made even Wolfwood frightened. Looking into Vash's eyes made him think he was looking into the eyes of the very devil himself.

**Chapter 14**

The light of the dawn was starting to paint the sky outside the window when the Woman came to get Vash. Wolfwood had retired to his room sometime ago to keep Millie from flying off the handle when she woke up.  
Vash was glad to see her but also afraid of what she might say.

The Woman led him into the room. Meryl was laying in the bed her newly bandaged shoulder bare above the top of the white sheet, a compress resting on her forehead.

"I've done my best. I was able to stop the bleeding. As for her arm there is a good chance she may lose it. Her fever has yet to break and I fear that the worst is yet to come. If she develops an infection and I do have to amputate, there is a good chance she will not survive. She has lost a tremendous amount of blood. To tell you the truth I'm surprised that she is still alive, she has a strong will. But there's nothing else I can do." The Woman began to put on her coat.

"I'm heading home to get some rest. I'm not as young as I'd like to think. I'll come back to check on her later. Keep a cold compress on her head to help with the fever. And if she comes to, try to get her to drink some water and send someone to get me. I'll leave my bag here." The old Woman touched Vash on the arm. "She's a fighter. As long as she doesn't lose her spirit and we don't lose our hope, she still may have a chance."

Vash touched the Woman's hand on his shoulder, "Thank you." He said quietly.

The woman left the room closing the door gently behind her.

Vash walked over to the bed and pulled up a chair beside it and sat down.

He took the compress from Meryl's head and refreshed it in the basin of water beside the bed and placed it back.

He took her hand in his, it felt so cold. Her cheeks were as pale as the white pillow her head rested upon. She was so still and quiet.

Vash let everything that the Woman said to him sink in. Reading between the lines he knew that she didn't truly hold out much hope.

**Chapter 15**

Meryl didn't know where she was other than it was dark and cold, yet at the same time burning hot. Her mind was calling out but nothing happened. She wanted to cry but no tears would come, she wanted to scream but her voice was lost. Her very body became both a prison and torture chamber with no means of escape, except the icy cold grip of death. She could already feel its fingers wrapping themselves around her soul ready to extinguish her life in their ever tightening grip. But she didn't want to die. Millie would cry and Meryl would never forgive herself for making Millie sad.

And then there was Vash. Vash would blame himself. It wasn't his fault, it was my own choice. I have to let him know that. I can't die and let him carry that burden. That man has far too heavy a load for one person to bear as it is. Please, let me live. Just until I put things right. That's not much time to ask for, is it? She pleaded for her life but the icy grip would not loosen. Despair began to feast on what little hope she had. She mustered up the last ounce of strength that she had, a least let me say one thing….

"Vash… I love you."

The words left Meryl's lips upon her last breath.

Vash clasped her hand tightly.

"No! I'm not going to let you go." Vash said through his clenched teeth, tears streaming down his cheeks.

He dropped her hand and went over to the bag that the old lady left behind. He knew what he was about to do was risky. He wasn't sure what would happen, but he couldn't lose her. He found the item he was looking for. Please let this work. Vash rolled up his sleeve and inserted the needle. He pulled up the plunger and filled the glass vial. He then took Meryl's arm and injected it. It had to work.

"Please Meryl, come back to me."

He pressed down on the plunger and emptied the vial into Meryl's vein.

**Chapter 16**

Meryl heard Vash's voice echoing in the darkness.

"Please Meryl, come back to me."

Then there was a brilliant white light that filled the darkness. She felt herself being pulled back from wherever she was heading. It was as if electricity was surging through her body. She could feel the fingers of death shatter and her heart beating hard and fast, the muscles, bone and tendons in her right shoulder reconstructing. And in the midst of the white light was a figure in red. Meryl felt her soul being pulled towards it with such velocity she was a bit frightened. She could see Vash standing there smiling with open arms to catch her. He wrapped his arms around her, "Stay with me."

She wrapped her arms around him and felt the energy of their souls intermingle.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Now rest and regain your strength."

The white light began to fade but was replaced by a field of green Meryl laid down upon the cool grass and looked up into the blue sky, the warm sun shining down upon her. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw something red lying down beside her. She turned her head towards it expecting to find Vash. But instead there was a beautiful plant filled with fragrant red flowers. She reached out and touched the petals, gently brushing her fingertips over them to feel their velvety texture. The fragrance was intoxicating. She had never seen anything like it before. Yet, there was something threatening among the leaves and blooms, she could see the razor sharp thorns, they looked frightening but she didn't fear them. She knew somehow they were called Roses and they would protect her as she slept.

**Chapter 17**

Millie opened her eyes and yawned, stretching out her arms, knocking Wolfwood who was sleeping beside her out of the bed and on to the floor.

"Good Morning." Millie said cheerfully.

Wolfwood grumbled wiping the sleep from his eyes as he picked himself off the floor. He wanted to make sure he could run for his life in case Millie was ticked off at him for drugging her last night.

"Looks like I must have drank a little too much last night. I never sleep in my work clothes." Millie hoped out of bed and looked out of the window.

Wolfwood wasn't sure what to think. He expected her to be furious with him and demanding to know why he did what he did.

"Um…We found Vash and Meryl last night." Wolfwood thought it's not lying exactly it's just bending the truth, OK not bending but tying it into a bow.

"We did?" Millie turned to him and smiled. "It must have been quite the search. I was so tired that I forgot all about it."

Wolfwood felt like he just dodged a shower of bullets.

"Where's Meryl? I want to know if she and Mr. Vash were able to work things out."

Wolfwood just realized that his luck had just run out. "Well you see….."

Millie crept across the hallway and quietly opened the door. Vash was bent over and resting his head on the bed his arms curled around his head to hide his face from the morning light. Meryl's hand was lying on top of his hand her fingertips ever so gently caressing his skin as they both slept. Millie closed the door again and went downstairs to get another basin for the room and a pitcher of cold water for Wolfwood. He was going to need it when he regained consciousness for the lump that Millie gave him. He should be thankful that Millie didn't want to disturb Meryl or it could have been a lot worse.

**Chapter 18**

Vash opened his eyes, sat up and looked at Meryl's face in the sunlight. How long did he doze off? He could see the color had returned to her cheeks and that she was breathing normally. Was it just a dream, did he really pull her from the brink of death? His actions were hazy at best in his memory. He gently stroked her cheek she was no longer burning with fever. Millie opened the door to the room quietly and saw Vash lean down and kiss Meryl on the forehead. Millie smiled and thought that they would make a fine couple if Mr. Vash kept himself out of trouble. Vash turned and saw Millie and the old Woman standing in the doorway. He blushed, "I was just checking to see if her fever had broken." He stammered.

Millie smiled, "I made some lunch for you. I figured that you must be famished. You better hurry downstairs before Mr. Wolfwood eats it all."

Millie and the Woman walked over to the bed and shooed Vash to the door.

"Don't worry. I'll look after her while you're gone." Millie shut the door in Vash's face.

Vash headed downstairs and saw Wolfwood gorging himself on a mound of sandwiches that Millie made.

Vash sat down across from him and grabbed a sandwich, and then another, and another trying to keep pace with Wolfwood. Soon the pile dwindled until there were only a few left. Vash looked at Wolfwood, "What happened to your face?" he tried not to smile, but couldn't help it.

"Millie found out what happened last night. I swear I'll never cross that Woman ever again. She's got one hell of a punch." Wolfwood pulled out his sunglasses and put them on to help hide his black eye.

"How's Meryl?" Wolfwood was putting off asking but after seeing him smile he knew that she was going to pull through.

"Her fever broke and she's sleeping." Vash poured some water into a glass and took a drink.

"See, I told you she was one strong little lady." Wolfwood grabbed another sandwich and took a bite.

"Now, I think it's time to discuss the other matter at hand." Wolfwood leaned back and took another bite. "It's not just Meryl's life at stake. It's also Millie's those two are inseparable and Millie is bound to get caught up in the crossfire. I haven't told Millie the whole story. Not that I had the chance." Wolfwood adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose causing him to wince in pain. "Why not let them tag along, that way we can protect them without them knowing it and possibly lure this B.K. out into the open."

Vash looked at Wolfwood "You mean use them as bait."

"You make it sound so heartless. But, for lack of a better word…yes." Wolfwood finished his sandwich.

"Not to mention the fringe benefits." Wolfwood grabbed the last sandwich on the platter and sighed, "It's been a while since I've eaten this good."

**Chapter 19**

The woman was actually shocked to see Meryl sleeping so soundly. She thought for sure that she wouldn't have made it through the night. She had Millie help her change the bandages. The redness and swelling around the stitches was gone and unless her eyes were playing tricks on her, the skin was already healed in some places. She couldn't explain it with all the medical knowledge she had learned from her late Husband or from all the anatomy and medical books she still enjoyed reading. It was as if some sort of miracle had occurred. Millie helped the woman collect her medical instruments and place them in the black bag. Cleaning each carefully and wrapping them in linen. Millie handed her a hypodermic needle, which the Woman was certain she didn't use. She looked it and saw what appeared to be dried blood on the needle. Maybe she did use it and forgotten, sometimes her memory liked to play tricks on her.

"She should be fine. Those stitches can be removed when the incisions have healed." The woman closed the bag.

"Thank you for everything you did." Millie smiled.

"Just take care. It's a dangerous world out there."

"We will." Millie replied as the Woman left the room.

**Chapter 20**

Meryl didn't want to wake up for fear that the peaceful feeling she had in her heart would disappear. She felt a presence near her. "I will always protect you." The words were whispered into her ear, she had heard it before in her dream. But now it caused her heart to race, she knew Vash was so close to her. Then she felt his lips press against hers gently. How she wish she could freeze time at this very moment. She was uncertain how long the kiss lasted it felt like an eternity and at the same time a mere second. But when it ended she opened her eyes, it took a moment for them to adjust to the light in the room. When they did the first thing they saw was Vash smiling at her.

"Welcome back." Vash said as he took a seat on the edge of the bed.

Meryl felt the emotional dam break in her heart.

She sat up and hugged Vash with her good arm. "I was so afraid. I thought I'd never see you again." She buried her face in his chest and cried. Vash held her stroked her hair, gently rocking back and forth.

Soon Meryl stopped sobbing, Vash reached into his pocket and pulled out the handkerchief that he had kept and dried her tears with it.

"Thank you." Meryl said as she hiccupped.

Vash poured her a glass of water from a pitcher on the nearby table.

"Here drink this."

Meryl drank and the hiccups subsided.

Meryl then realizes that other than the sheet and the bandages she was naked and her backside was exposed.

She blushed and wrapped the sheet as best as she could around her.

"Um….Do you mind asking Millie to come here?"

"I'd rather not she's staying in Wolfwood's room. And….well…" Vash stammered.

"Also, I promised Millie I wouldn't leave you alone."

Vash bent down and opened his duffle bag and gave Meryl one of his white shirts to put on. He got up and stood in the corner of the room like he was being punished.

Meryl put the shirt on which wasn't easy with her arm still out of commission but she managed to get it on and buttoned up.

Vash tried not to look at Meryl's reflection in the glass of the picture hanging on the wall near him. He did glimpsed once, after all she saw him once after a shower by accident so it was only fair.

Meryl cleared her throat to signal that it was alright for him to turn around again.

She got out of bed. Vash's shirt was long and a bit big for her small frame. She wasn't too steady on her feet from being in bed for so long, but she balanced herself with the edge of the table. Vash came over to help. But she sat down in front of her typewriter before he could reach her.

Meryl looked up and smiled at Vash standing behind her.

"Thank you. You saved my life."

Vash sat back down on the edge of the bed.

"I.." they both said at the same time.

Meryl looked down "I just want to say I'm sorry to be such a nuisance to you."

Vash was going to say something but Meryl put up her hand to stop him.

"But like it or not I'm going to be there doing my job. I'm well aware of the risks, I work for the insurance industry, calculating risks is our business."

Meryl walked over and took a seat next to Vash on the bed.

She didn't look at him but kept her eyes on the floor.

"I only ask that you never blame yourself if anything should happen. I am here by choice. I will always be there no matter where you go. I would follow you into Hell itself."

Meryl looked into Vash's eyes.

"Please, don't push me away again."

Vash was about to speak when Millie came into the room.

"Meryl, you're awake!" Millie smiled "You had me so worried. Are you hungry? I made pancakes and fresh coffee. I can bring some up for you. How does your shoulder feel? I did find a nice piece of purple cloth at the general store to make you a sling out of. I hope you don't mind but I put it on our expense voucher. After all you did get injured in the line of duty and it's the least they can do…"Millie put a small packet on to the desk and unwrapped it to reveal the purple material.

"Don't you think it suits her eyes, Mr. Vash?" Millie took the material and held it up next to Meryl's face.

Vash blushed, "Yes, yes it does." He got up and walked over to the door.

"Well I better head down for those pancakes before they're all gone." He left the room and shut the door behind him.

"Um….Did I interrupt something?" Millie asked.

Meryl was thankful in some way for Millie's intrusion she wasn't sure how Vash was going to take her words and she though it was best to give him some time to think.

"The transport is coming through tomorrow. Do you think you'll be well enough to travel?" Millie asked helping Meryl to unpack some fresh clothes to wear.

"Yes, I think so. My shoulder is still tender but it doesn't hurt too badly." Meryl laid out her outfit on the bed.

"The woman that treated you did a fantastic job. She was even surprised by your recovery. She thought you were a goner. I said not our Meryl she's as tough as they come." Millie laughed.

Meryl thought about the events that took place, it wasn't clear, but she knew that something happened, that she did die and something brought her back. She thought back to her dream.

"Roses will protect me." Meryl said under her breath.

"What?" asked Millie.

"Oh…Nothing, Just thinking out loud." Meryl got dressed with help from Millie.

Millie tied the new purple sling around Meryl's neck.

"That looks very stylish." Millie smiled as she looked at Meryl.

She then led Meryl to the door and down the stairs, staying close to her in case she lost her balance.

Wolfwood and Vash sat together at a table when they saw Meryl and Millie. Wolfwood got up and pulled out an empty seat for Meryl.

Meryl sat down and Millie poured her a cup of coffee and then disappeared into the kitchen in the back, soon she came back with another huge platter of pancakes.

The bartender even had a large stack, which he was devouring at the bar.

Vash and Wolfwood started digging in. Meryl was afraid to enter the fray for fear that they would stab her hand with one of their forks.

"You should let Meryl have first dibs." Millie scolded the boys.

"Sorry…" they both said with their mouths full.

Meryl grabbed just a few. Her appetite wasn't quite back.

Millie put a large stack on her own plate then Vash and Wolfwood began their feeding frenzy again.

When the pancakes were all gone Wolfwood leaned back in his chair and patted his stomach with satisfaction.

"Millie, I have to say those were the best pancakes I have ever had."

"Why, thank you Mr. Priest." Millie giggled, "And seeing how I did all the cooking. You two can do all the dishes."

The smile left Wolfwood's face, "But…"

"No dishes, no food" Millie said.

"No Problem. Come on Spikey grab the plates. I'll wash, you dry."

"Why do I have to dry?" Vash whined as he collected up the plates.

"Fine I'll dry. What does it matter?"

"You know what? I think I'd rather dry." Vash said as they walked through the swinging doors into the kitchen.

"Those two..." Millie rolled her eyes and laughed.

Meryl smiled she enjoyed these moments of being able to relax and have fun. But deep in her mind she was waiting for Vash to give her some sort of sign that everything was alright between them. She remembered the kiss he had given her and the words whispered in her ear. But for all he knew she was unconscious and unaware of his actions. Not that she expected for him to come and sweep her off her feet, embrace her, and kiss her. Meryl felt herself blush at that thought. She hoped Millie didn't notice.

"Well I have a report to write. It's going to take sometime typing with only one hand."

Meryl spent a good portion of the day pecking away at her keyboard with her left hand. She had so many things to put down, she was thinking faster than she could type, which was making her very frustrated.

Millie was busy packing for their departure in the morning and writing her latest installment of the "Millie Monthly" for her large family.

Around dusk Meryl asked Millie to accompany her to visit the woman who treated her.

Wolfwood and Vash were busy in the bar room playing cards to pass the time.

Meryl and Millie weren't sure if they even saw them leave.

The woman invited them in for a cup of tea they stayed for a little while and headed back to the saloon.

They walked past Wolfwood and Vash again still in the same position, still playing cards.

"I'll never understand those two." Meryl said to Millie and laughed.

The girls headed up to their room to get ready for bed.

Little did they know that the guys had followed them to the woman's house and back again without their knowledge.

**Chapter 21**

Meryl wasn't sure if she was going to be able to sleep that night. But soon she drifted off she tried to conjure up the image of the grassy field and the roses, especially the roses. But this time she did not have a peaceful dream. It was as if she had somehow gained access into Vash's dreams. She saw Vash but she knew it wasn't him. His hair was cropped and he had no apparent scars. His gaze was cold, unforgiving and filled with hate and loathing. His name came to her like a crack of thunder….KNIVES! This was the man who caused Vash so much pain and suffering, Vash's twin brother. She saw Knives' mouth curl up into a sneer. Then a flood of images of people dying, she didn't know them but yet somehow she did. There was one face. That of a woman smiling her image kept coming into view. 'Rem' Meryl thought but it wasn't her voice in her mind but that of Vash. Rem's smile didn't bring any comfort only the heartrending pain of loss. Meryl thought that Rem reminded her of Millie she seemed so tall. She thought that Rem had a kind and gentle face. Meryl felt like she was trespassing in a sacred place. She tried to will herself to leave. In her dream she turned to leave but ended up face to face with Vash, his red jacket vivid in the black and white world of dreams.

Meryl felt embarrassed, like she was caught doing something she shouldn't.

Vash's eyes were crying tears of blood. He didn't seem to notice Meryl, he just looked straight ahead never blinking the blood dripping down his pale cheeks.

Meryl had to snap him out of it. She couldn't bear to see him this way. She grabbed his jacket and started to yell at him.

"It's not your fault, Vash!"

"Yes, it is." Knives voice boomed almost knocking Meryl off her feet.

"No, it's not." Meryl's voice seemed so tiny.

Knives' laughter filled the dream. It was so loud and evil.

Vash didn't move. The laughter was driving her insane she had to stop it and get rid of Knives to free Vash.

She didn't know how.

"Silly little girl. You think you are worthy of his love? You're nothing but vermin to us, a filthy, ugly, disgusting little insect that need to be exterminated." Knives' words came out like venom. "There is never going to be any peace for my brother. You will just become another thorn for me to pierce his heart with, like that retched REM!"

The image of Knives lunged towards her. Meryl pressed her back to the frozen form of Vash, her hand brushed against his hip. Before she knew it she drew Vash's gun from his holster, the gun seemed so surprisingly light to her. She fired it blindly at the image of Knives'. It wasn't a bullet but an odd light that discharged from the gun.

She wasn't sure what had happened, but Knives stopped and glared at her with anger and surprise. "How did you..? No human should be able to."

Knives began to fade away, "Don't think this is over."

The horrible images of the dead faded away with Knives.

Vash's body collapsed in exhaustion, Meryl knelt down beside him.

"Meryl? What are you doing here?"

"Shhh….Now it's your turn to rest, while I protect you."

**Chapter 22**

Wolfwood got dressed and ready to leave. He opened the door and was shocked to find Vash sleeping soundly propped up in a chair in the hallway outside the girls' door. Wolfwood had never seen Vash sleep so soundly or peaceful in the entire time he knew him.

"Some watch dog." Wolfwood mumbled, "Hey Spikey, rise and shine." Wolfwood kicked Vash in the shin.

"Huh?" Vash woke and yawned

Wolfwood knocked gently on the girls' door and there was no answer. He opened the door and peeked in. The room was empty of the girls and all their baggage.

"Damn. They must have left without us." Wolfwood grabbed his cross and yelled at Vash. "Come on, I hope we didn't miss the transport."

Vash grabbed his duffle and ran after Wolfwood down the stairs and out into the morning sunlight.

The transport was there and a few people were getting on. Vash and Wolfwood stowed their stuff on the roof of the vehicle. They climbed aboard but they didn't see Meryl or Millie.

"All Aboard!" The driver called.

"WAIT!" Vash and Wolfwood heard the girls cry out from outside. Vash looked out the door and saw Millie and Meryl running down the street dragging their bags behind them. Meryl was having a bit of trouble trying to keep up with Millie.

Vash got off the bus and went to help Meryl.

"Here, I got it." Vash picked up Meryl's suitcase and stowed it with the rest of their stuff.

Millie got on to the bus. But the first step was a bit steep and Meryl was trying to figure out how best to get on without losing her balance.

She felt Vash's hands encircle her waist and lift her up on to the step.

Meryl blushed but was thankful for the help.

She made her way to the back of the bus. Wolfwood and Millie were seated together and already deep in conversation. Meryl took the seat opposite the aisle from them Vash followed behind and sat next to her.

"I thought that you left without us." Meryl was shocked to hear Vash say those words to her.

"It's all my fault. I was busy and lost all track of time." Meryl blushed.

Millie leaned over to Vash and handed him a bag.

"Here Meryl and I made them early this morning." Millie smiled and handed a similar bag to Wolfwood.

Vash opened the bag and deeply inhaled the fragrant sweet aroma.

He reached in and pulled out a donut, it was still warm.

He looked at Meryl.

"I had a craving for donuts this morning and I know how much you like them. So I figured I'd make some for our trip."

Vash handed Meryl the donut in his hand and took another one for himself.

He sank his teeth in and thought that if Heaven had a taste it would taste like this.

Millie passed around a thermos of fresh coffee and the four of them laughed and talked for most of the journey.

**Chapter 23**

When the night came Millie and Wolfwood lay against one another as they slept.

Meryl tried to lean against the window to get comfortable but the vibrations of the bus hurt her shoulder. Vash was silent, Meryl wasn't sure if he was asleep or deep in thought.

The bus hit a bad patch and Meryl was jerked towards the side of the bus. Vash's arm came around her and prevented her from ramming her bad shoulder. He gently pressed her to his side, his arm never leaving her. She laid her head against his chest finding warmth and comfort in the crook of his arm. Neither of them spoke, there was no need to break the moment. Meryl closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, enjoying the smell of oil, gunpowder and something distinctly unique and pleasant. She could hear Vash's heart beating in his chest, and realized that her heart and his were beating in sync. She would have thought it odd but her mind was drifting off to sleep.

"Sweet Dreams" Vash heard her whisper.

Thanks to her Vash knew there will be.

**Prologue**

Sometime we follow in people's footsteps, trying to preserve them. But inevitably we alter and change them, our gait may not be as long or our feet may be smaller. We tend to leave our own traces mixed in. Sometimes we may create our own path merging and crossing our steps with others along the way. Now, those are the routes that make life worthwhile.

**Author's Note**

This is my first and hopefully not my last Trigun Fan Fic. I honestly don't know why I decided to write it. I know that Adult Swim had started to re-air the series and to be quite honest I only just begun reading the Manga. I can't really say that I'm a die-hard fan. But I can say I do love the characters and their interactions. That is most likely why I wrote this, to get into their heads and especially into Vash and Meryl's hearts. By the way the title "Still Breathing" comes from one of my favorite Duran Duran songs and it somehow reminds me of Vash the Stampede. I highly suggest giving it a listen. Yeah I know. I can't help it. I'm a diehard Duranie till the end. Thank you for reading and I hope to write a second installment soon. Till then, Sweet Dreams.

P.A.L.


End file.
